Love You Too
by Eitriarch
Summary: Ummm let's see...Bad Luck, Tohma, Eiri, and Ryuichi have to go to a new city for a concert...WHERE FEELINGS WILL BE UNLEASHED!MWHAHAHAHA! sorry i hate summaries


Due to all of the complains on the first chapter, I have decided to redo it. There were complaints about the characters being OOC (which I do not think should be a problem sine it is FAN FICTION after all. It never says anywhere that the characters must be in characterThis story **is** yaoi and **will** include lemon later on so BE WARNED. There will be multiple pairings that will be revealed later on in the story.

....ANYWAY, here's another shot at the story.

And I don't own Gravitation... I think disclaimers on fanfiction are just plain stupid

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi Shindou sat at the desk tapping a mechanical pencil in front of him. Suguru and Hiro sat across from him, both annoyed by the repetitive clanking of the plastic.

Hiro sighed and looked at the door, "You know.... Mr. K told us to meet him here and he's not ever on time."

"I'm sure he has a good explanation" Sakano said quickly in one of his rushed voices. He hated being late and didn't like when other people couldn't be on time.

With that, the door burst open and K entered the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting," He held one of his many guns up in the air. "But there was a small commotion downstairs I had to take care of."

"So why did you call us here?" Shuichi asked, figuring that everyone else was wondering the same thing. He was tired of waiting and wanted to get the meeting over as soon as possible so he could go see Yuki.

K gave a mischievous smile, "Instead of the upcoming concert in three weeks being at the Zepp Tokyo Clubhouse, I have arranged for it to be in Midrel, a 5 hour drive from here!"

All of them being confused of K's change in plans, Hiro spoke up, "And why are we doing this?"

K turned his head towards Hiro slowly, almost as if he didn't want to look at him directly. "I thought it would be nice to get away from the usual." He answered coldly, making Hiro feel uncomfortable.

"Are you sure we'll be able to rearrange everything?" Suguru asked. He didn't exactly like the idea of performing in some place he hadn't even ever heard of before.

"Already taken care of."

"What, did you set this all up ahead of time and just not tell us?" Shuichi asked, a little annoyed of the situation.

K didn't reply to the question. "That's all for the meeting today."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried for the fifty-seventh time since he got there. "Please come with us! I'll be so lonely without you."

"No," he replied, also for the fifty-seventh time.

Shuichi rubbed up against Yuki's shoulder, "Please, Yuki? Please? I promise you'll have a good time!"

Eiri looked down at Shuichi who had left a large damp spot from where he had been crying. They stared at each other briefly, getting Shuichi's hopes up. "I said no. Now get out. Stop bothering me."

"But, Yuki," He almost mumbled. "Don't you love me?"

He decided not to answer that. "I'm not going to follow your bus for five hours just to see some stupid concert. Get out of my house now."

Shuichi let go of Eiri's arm but refused to look at him. "One day, you'll be sorry you treat me this way." He rubbed his eyes to rid the tears. "Good-bye, Yuki, I love you." Without another word, he left.

Eiri was unable to get Shuichi's words out of his head and lit a new cigarette. "You always get in the way...."

----------------------------------------------------------

Okay that's the chapter.... Sorry it's so short but I did have to take a few things out because of _complaints._ AND since nobody really liked my idea for Tohma x Hiro pairing, I have changed that as well. I also know that this isn't the greatest chapter but I JUST WANT TO GET TO THE GAY ACTION!!!!

And I have replies to a few of my reviews

**P-Brain: **Hmmmm your review didn't really make that much sense if you go back and read it. I know there is no proof in the anime or manga that Hiro would like Tohma....but if you REALLY think about it, most of the pairings on don't have any hints in the anime or manga either. And besides you couldn't even sign in for a review which I find inexcusably pathetic. Even if you didn't have an account you could have left your e-mail address but if you won't even give me a way to contact you, I can't take you too seriously.

**Please Stop the Madness: **Yet again, you didn't give me a way to contact you so I can't take you too seriously either. And just so you know, I've been writing lemons since I was 15. Don't tell me how to live my life and I won't tell you how to live yours.

**TohmaXRyuichiFanGirl7890: **You're supposed to review to the chapter....not what you read at my house...

Also, please sign in when you review if you're not going to give me your e-mail because I really don't like it when I can't talk to the person that reviewed...THANKS!


End file.
